Kevin's Dilemma Part Two
by sky.guinalie
Summary: Kevin's nice again! Yay! But he's having a new problem. Scott can't concentrate on anything, and Kevin takes it upon himself to help his friend. Cuz Pentatonix won't work if Scott's not focused! But things get kind of awkward when Mitch is involved... You guys can probably guess where this is going. I just love Pentatonix... Well, review! Love ya!
1. Distraction

~So, Kevin's Dilemma is continued! I think I'm gonna keep doing the 'journal-entry-at-the- beginning' thing, I really like how it's going. Well, that's it. Review please! 3

_Today was really complicated and annoying. I wanted to get stuff done, but Avi was sleepy the whole time and he couldn't concentrate. Kirstie was at least trying, but she was texting one of her friends. Scott and Mitch were just… staring at each other. I can't get anyone to concentrate and work!_

_Maybe I should talk to them. If I can get them to explain why they're not putting their all into everything, I'll be able to fix it._

Kevin left the journal lying open on his bed and sprang up to grab his phone from a shelf in the living room. He called Avi. _He'd better answer… _Kevin thought.

"Hello, this is Avi Kaplan. I can't talk you right now, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks." Avi's low voice emanated from the phone, and it beeped, directing Kevin to voicemail.

Kevin sighed. _Well, maybe he's getting some rest. I'll talk to Scott. _

"Hiya," Scott's voice crackled over the phone. "It's Scott."

"Yeah," Kevin answered. "You sound really hyper right now, so I'll make this quick."

"Shoot," replied Scott.

"Well, I've been observing that lately you seem kind of… distracted," explained Kevin. "I was wondering what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked. "I wasn't distracted!"

"Oh, really?" Kevin said, words dripping with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. "Then tell me what I said when you all left. How did I say goodbye?" _He won't be able to remember because he wasn't paying attention, proving me right,_ Kevin thought. _My old History teacher used that trick all the time._

"Uh…" Scott thought hard. "Mitch… right?"

"No," Kevin said, sighing. "Pay attention. I never talked about Mitch once."

"But I swear…" Scott began. "I thought… never mind."

_That's it!_ An explanation hit Kevin like a bullet. _He's not just bad at remembering, he thought that I had been talking about Mitch because it's all he can think about! This is gonna get really weird… _"You probably just thought that because you were staring at him the whole time."

"Uh-uh," Scott protested. "I wasn't-"

"Seriously?" Kevin interrupted. "I saw you."

"Yeah- I was just… um… looking at, uh, his… hair," Scott said, formulating some sort of excuse as he went along. "Yep, it was different today."

Kevin snorted with amusement. "Nice try."

"Leave me alone," pleaded Scott. "And don't tell Kirstie or Avi."

"Oh, god," Kevin said. "Please. Everyone knows you like him."

"Shut up!"

Kevin could almost hear Scott blushing. "Talk to you later, then." He hung up. _And I thought they couldn't get any more adorable, _Kevin thought. _But my one question is why would he fall for his best friend? And why not tell Kirstie?_

Scott sighed, laying the phone down. _Why does Kevin have to know everything about everyone? _ he thought. _Well, maybe I can just-_

"Hey Scott!" Mitch called, poking his head around the corner to the kitchen, where Scott stood. He walked into the room.

"Huh?" Scott snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, I'd love to."

"I didn't ask you anything," Mitch said, suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, I thought…" Scott felt really stupid. _Whenever I'm not paying attention, I always answer with yes. But sometimes it doesn't work out,_ he thought. _Like this time. _"Then why are you here?"

"Oh, I guess you're busy." Mitch looked crestfallen. "I'll just go…" He turned, glancing over his shoulder at Scott, waiting for the blonde to stop him.

"Hang on!" Scott said. "I want you here-um- you can stay with me, or… gah." _I'm so bad at this!_ "Wanna stay?"

Mitch burst out laughing. "I was waiting for you to call me back. You always fall for my sad face. What I wanted to ask you is have you read this book?" He ran back to his room and returned holding a light volume.

"Uh, no," Scott said, looking over the book. "I don't read a lot."

"Oh, that's okay. I was just wondering," Mitch said.

"Yup…" Scott didn't want to stare, but he kept glancing over at his small friend.

"Well, see ya," Mitch walked out of the room after petting Scott's head on tiptoes, book lying forgotten on the countertop. He was probably going to his room, or to the living room where he could stare out the window at the rainy skies.

"Ugh!" Scott exclaimed once his friend was gone. He ran a hand through his hair. _Why can't I concentrate on anything? _he asked himself. _I hate it. I need to talk to someone. And that person's gotta be Kevin. _He grabbed his phone. "Hey Kevin?"

Kevin picked up almost immediately, punctual as always. "What?"

"I've gotta talk to you about… some stuff, kay?" Scott asked, feeling more awkward than ever.

"Sure, anything," replied Kevin. _I know where this is heading, _he thought, smiling. _But I wonder why can't he just confide in Kirstie?_

"I just can't really focus on anything," said Scott, sighing. "I guess you were right."

"There's a lot of explanations for this," Kevin said. "One, you're under a lot of stress. Two, you need sleep. Three, you can't get something else out of your mind and it's bothering you."

"That's it?" asked Scott. _There's nothing wrong with me, _he thought. _I feel like Curvy's a doctor._

"Yup," Kevin said. "Now we've got to rule out the ones that aren't possible and hopefully we'll come to some sort of conclusion."

"I sleep good," Scott reasoned. "So I don't think that's it. I'm also not under any stress. Like, at all."

"So you think you're preoccupied with something else?" asked Kevin. "That's got to be it, there's nothing left."

"But what?" Scott wondered out loud. "What do I think about all the time?"

"Um…" Kevin pretended to think. _I know exactly what's going on, if only he'd take the hint._

"I can't really think of anything," said Scott. "Sorry."

"Ugh! That can't be it," Kevin said. _Here we go, this'll work. _"What was the last thing you touched?"

"Um, my phone," Scott said. _Obviously, _he thought. _I called you. _

Kevin rolled his eyes. "No, before that."

"Um, probably Mitch," Scott answered, thinking back. "Yeah. He pet my head."

"Right," Kevin said. _Exactly what I thought. _"So you've been thinking about him a lot, right?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend." _I officially hate Kevin, _thought Scott. _I thought stuff couldn't get any more awkward._

"You're still trying to deny it?" Kevin sighed. "Seriously."

"Whatever! I give up!" Scott exclaimed. "I think about him all the time. I can't get him out of my head. What do you want me to do about it?"

"All I want is for you to be able to concentrate again," Kevin said. "And there's two ways to get there. One, for you to talk to Mitch about your feelings. Two, to really shut him out. Like, all the way."

"What?" Scott was stunned. "But I can't pick one! Either way I'd probably lose my best friend."

"You've got to decide sometime," Kevin said. "Just tell me when you do. Again, both options are good. Your choice."


	2. Inner Struggles

_I'm really hating Kevin's plan right now,_ Scott thought. "No, I don't feel like it."

Mitch sighed, looking awfully disappointed. "Okay, I don't mind." He walked away.

Scott looked away so as not to see his friend. The plan seemed okay when Kevin talked about it, but turning down Mitch over and over was really hard. Especially when the tenor looked more and more crestfallen every time Scott said no.

Scott was about to call Kevin and say that he couldn't go through with that, but he stopped himself. It hurt him to hear how upset Kevin was about his focus and he wasn't going to let the beatboxer down.

As the day dragged on, Mitch summoned up the courage to talk to Scott again. "Hey, do you want to take a walk?" he asked, smiling up at his tall friend.

"Ugh! I already told you! No! Stop bothering me!" Scott shouted, exploding on his small friend. "Take a hint, Mitch. Leave me alone."

"T-that's okay, um, I'll see you later." Mitch's voice was getting higher, and Scott knew that he was trying not to cry.

"Don't bother," Scott said, a last bit of anger forcing the words out. He wasn't mad at Mitch, it just helped to get it out. Also, the meaner he was, the more Mitch would leave him alone, and Kevin said that would help. Scott pushed past the tenor and strode to his room.

He needed to talk to someone. He flopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone. "Hey Kirstie?"

"Huh?" Kirstie sounded tired. "What's up?"

"Uh, I'm trying to shut someone out," Scott said.

"What?" Kirstie was confused.

"But the more I hurt them, the more I hurt myself," said Scott. "What do I do?"

"Hang on, hang on," Kirstie said. "Who are you trying to get away?"

"Uh…" Scott felt uncomfortable. "You wouldn't know… her." _I've gotta twist the truth as much as I can so she won't suspect a thing, _he thought.

"Wait a sec…" Kirstie said, processing. "Why would you be mean to a girl?"

"I just, um, can't get too close to her," Scott said, trying to explain. "Or bad stuff will happen."

"Bad stuff, huh?" repeated Kirstie, yawning. "Like what?"

"I'll never be able to focus again," Scott said, exaggerating. "That's off the point. What do I do?"

"Well, if you really don't like her," Kirstie said, sounding very annoyed that Scott interrupted her in whatever she was doing. "Just tell her. Say that you hate her."

"But I don't hate her. She's my friend," Scott protested.

"Ugh, this is boring," Kirstie complained. "Do what I say and you won't have any more problems."

"Okay," Scott said reluctantly, caving in. "But what do I-"

"Who're you talking to?" Mitch poked his head into the room.

Scott tried to shoo him away with hand gestures. "Gotta go," he said to Kirstie. "Bye."

"Bye?" was Kirstie's confused response. She ended the call.

"No one," Scott said quickly. "See?" He put down the phone.

"Okay," Mitch said. He jumped onto Scott's bed and poked the blonde.

"Stop." Scott nervously edged away.

"Do you need sleep?" asked Mitch. He sounded concerned.

"No," answered Scott quickly. "Why?"

"You've just been kind of… grumpy lately," Mitch said. "Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Scott shoved his friend.

"Hey!" Mitch exclaimed. He sat on Scott, trying to get even with the blonde. "Don't push me."

Scott grabbed him and threw him off.

Mitch giggled.

Scott turned his back on his friend. _How does he always look so adorable? _he thought. _And where did he learn to sit like an anime girl? _

"What's up with you?" asked Mitch, nudging Scott. "You've been weird lately."

"S'nothing," Scott mumbled. "Go away."

"No." Mitch refused firmly. "Is something upsetting you? You're not yourself."

"Are you always this annoying or am I just realizing it now?" Scott exclaimed, wincing at how cold the words sounded.

"I-I…" Mitch looked heartbroken. His shoulders slumped and he let his gaze fall.

For a few awkward minutes, Scott let the two plans battle. Should he apologize for everything as soon as he could or follow through for Kevin?

They sat there on Scott's bed, silence enveloping them.

_Well, I can talk to Kevin later,_ Scott decided. "Uh, sorry."

"That s-sounds really shallow," Mitch said, blinking fast and trying to banish tears. He didn't know why, but Scott was always… there for him. Now he didn't know what to think. But he wasn't going to forgive Scott, that was certain. Not yet.

"No, I mean it. I-" Scott began.

"Yup. I'm just gonna leave," Mitch said, interrupting his friend. "Because you obviously don't want me here." He got up.

"Yes I do!" Scott exclaimed. "Come back!" He grabbed Mitch's arm. "Just hear me out."

Mitch sighed. "Fine."


	3. Awkward Conversations

"So, now I know never to listen to Kevin," Scott concluded.

"No, he's right," Mitch said.

"What?" Scott was confused. "He told me to get rid of you!"

"I can't help but wonder why. Why am I such a problem that Kevin has to get involved?" asked Mitch. He sighed, looking really upset.

_I'm not going to tell him, I can't! _Scott thought, running a hand through his hair. "Um… It's not you, you just-"

The doorbell rang.

Scott jumped up. _Thank you, whoever's at the door. _"I'll be right back." He ran out and opened the door. "Uh, hey…"

Kevin walked past him. "Hi there."

"Why are you here?" Scott asked, feeling stupid. _Did Kevin text me and I wasn't paying attention? _"I mean, it's fine, I was just wondering."

"No reason," Kevin shrugged. "Where's Mitch?"

"Yeah… About that," Scott said. _What can I tell Kevin without saying that I abandoned his really good plan? _

"Scott?" Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes. _Seriously, _he thought. _What's going on?_

"He's not in this room," Scott said, smiling. "Yup."

"I know," replied Kevin. "What's going on?"

"Nothin'."

"You didn't follow my plan, did you?" asked Kevin, sighing again.

"Nope. Sorry," Scott apologized, shrugging.

"I need you to at least try!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I did!" Scott replied, just as loudly.

"Try harder!" Kevin said, nearly yelling.

"You don't know how hard stuff like this is!" Scott crossed his arms, stepping closer.

"Oh yeah?" Kevin glared up at Scott.

"Uh, guys?" Mitch stood, looking up at his two friends shouting at each other.

"Woah, Mitch," Kevin said, stepping back. _When did he get here? _he thought nervously.

"Why were you yelling?" asked Mitch, looking sad and scared.

"No reason," Scott replied quickly.

"Please," Mitch begged, turning to Kevin. "We're supposed to work together. Why?"

"We were fighting because Scott here couldn't follow my plan," Kevin explained, nudging Scott.

"And again. Why am I that one? The one who's such a problem that people start to ignore them? I just-" Mitch sighed. "I don't get it."

"We can explain," Kevin said, putting an arm around Mitch and pulling him down to the couch.

Scott felt awkward. _Should I say something?_ he wondered.

Kevin sat next to Mitch on their couch. "See, it's not you at all," he said. "It's Scott's fault, really. So don't worry, he'll explain everything." The beatboxer glared hard at Scott, commanding him silently to tell the truth.

"I-I need to go outside," stammered Scott.

"Oh?" asked Kevin. "I think you'll find that you don't."

Mitch glanced at Kevin, then at Scott.

"He deserves to know," Kevin said, a firmly convincing tone in his voice.

"No!" Scott exclaimed. "No, no he doesn't!" _What? I don't mean that… I can't do this._

"Guys, I hate this." Mitch hugged his knees, all curled up on the couch, looking smaller than ever. "Why can't you guys just talk it out on your own? Do I have to be here to watch you rip each other apart?"

"No," Kevin said. "In fact, you probably should go." _I hope that didn't sound too rude, _he thought. _Maybe he'll understand. _

"But-" Scott stopped himself. "What if you actually shouldn't go?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Mitch.

"In short, if you're here, Kevin won't kill me flat out," Scott said. "If you leave, you're condemning me to his wrath."

"Got it," Mitch said, giggling a bit.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Scott, struggling to hold in a laugh himself.

"No, I get it," said Mitch, still smiling. "It's just you can't be mean to each other, okay?"

"We weren't being mean," Kevin protested. "We were just figuring stuff out like guys. Not girls, like you do."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I-"

"Stop right there," Kevin said. "Whatever you're going to say isn't going to support your argument at all."

Mitch shrugged. "Kinda true."

"Time to tell him," Kevin said, nudging Scott.

"Wha? N-no!" Scott stammered, jumping back.

"Tell me what?" asked Mitch, confused. He didn't want them to start arguing again.

_I wonder if this is right?_ Kevin thought. _Would this wreck their friendship? If so it would be all my fault. Would Scott even be able to speak at all?_

"I'm gonna try my best to explain this," Scott said.

Mitch nodded. "Okay."

"So, you know, uh…" Scott's face reddened.

"Come on," Kevin said.

"Let's say that maybe someone might have been happy when your boyfriend broke up with you, maybe," Scott said, wondering if they could hear his heart pounding.

Mitch still looked confused.

Scott swallowed hard, a weird little bit of him wanting to cry. "And what if that someone was me?"


	4. Scömiché

"What?" Mitch cocked his head to the side, still not understanding. "But why? I was so sad!"

"Uh, maybe I was a bit jealous," Scott replied. "Of him."

Kevin was trying to hold back a smile. He knew it was inappropriate at the moment, but he couldn't decide if the two were more awkward or adorable.

"Huh?" Mitch froze. His dark eyes widened, and telltale blush lit up his face. "I-I…"

"Oh god," Scott turned away, running a hand through his hair. _I've just made the biggest mistake of my life,_ he thought. _He hates me. He'll never talk to me again. He-_

"Hey, Scott," Kevin's voice snatched the blonde out of his thoughts. "You look like you need some fresh air." He grabbed Scott's arm and practically dragged him out of the house.

Mitch took a shaky breath. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He tried again and did it, going to his room and grabbing his phone. "Kirstie?"

"Hi," Kirstie responded.

"I've gotta tell you something," Mitch said, still unsure what had happened, what he was doing.

"Shoot," said Kirstie.

"Something… happened." And he commenced to tell her everything.

Meanwhile, outside, Kevin gently laid a hand on Scott's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Ugh! No it's not!" Scott brushed Kevin away, pacing. "I only just ruined, what? The best friendship of my life? Yeah, that seems about right."

Kevin sighed. "Well, even if you aren't friends anymore, you can still-"

"Still what?" Scott interrupted. "What?"

"I don't know," Kevin admitted bleakly, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

The cold sun shined down on the pair, strong winds not helping. It was freezing out.

"He probably hates me," Scott said. "We were friends for years and years and now what? All gone. What was I thinking? I'm the most dumb, ignorant, stupid-"

"Stop beating yourself up." Mitch stepped outside, smiling at the two.

"Hi," Kevin said.

Mitch shivered, not wearing a sweater in the cold air. The beatboxer offered his jacket, but Mitch waved it away and instead pressed himself up against Scott.

"W-what are you doing?" Scott stammered, resisting the urge to grab Mitch and pull him closer.

"You're warm," the tenor replied confidently.

Kevin couldn't resist a smile. _This is so sweet, _he thought. Another freezing wind buffeted him, interrupting him. "Guys? Not to ruin the moment, but can we go inside now?"

Mitch smiled at him, nodding in consent.

The three of them went back indoors and sat on the couch.

"What's going on?" asked Scott, turning to Mitch.

"What do you mean?" replied the tenor, tilting his head to one side and smiling innocently.

"Uh, like, us," Scott answered. He bit his lip.

"Well, I think it's about time we start using that shipping name." Mitch looked up at Scott, his smile one of bliss. "What do you think?"

Scott tried to respond, and found that his voice wasn't working. He nodded instead.

"Huh," Kevin said, feeling weird. _Third wheel, _he thought. "Well, I'll give you guys a while to get used to… this." He turned to go.

"Hang on!" Scott stopped him, getting his voice back. "Actually, I think I can focus on music now."

Kevin grinned, sitting back down and pulling out a journal packed with ideas.

Scott smiled down on the plans, and as they discussed, he put his arm around Mitch's shoulders and pulled the little tenor closer.

It didn't feel awkward at all.

That night when Kevin pulled out his journal, he realized that sometimes stuff did happen the way it was supposed to. He wrote.

_I guess there is such a thing as happily ever after. Or, at least, happily ever after until the next mishap. There is such a thing as true love. _

_Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get pulled into things like that, but one can only guess, and hope that the future is favorable. But just in case, I know exactly how to handle it, thanks to my two friends._

~The End!

Well, who knows. If you guys like it enough, there might be a part three. If you have a good idea of what will happen next, please PM me or write a review with it. I love your criticism, so pile it on! I think this is a really cute little episode, so I really enjoyed writing this last chapter. Hope yall like it just as much as I did! 3


End file.
